


Illegality - A Trick Drabble (#1)

by jiminnienuggets



Series: Trick Shorts [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Drabble, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnienuggets/pseuds/jiminnienuggets
Summary: Nick and Troy break into a public pool for a midnight swim.from the prompt: of course it was illegal





	Illegality - A Trick Drabble (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just inspired by a random prompt i found on the internet! If any of ya'll have a sentence prompt of your own, i'd love to try and fill it as a short drabble!! Just leave it down in the comments and i'll write it down along with your name to dedicate it to you :) 
> 
> The first person is an experiment inspired by our lovely Inkaley tbh~ mayhaps someone can shoot me a good prompt for a Troy pov drabble? Hmm...

Of course it was illegal. That was kind of the entire point. Honestly, hadn’t really thought that Troy of all people would have problems with doing something illegal, but as I straddled the fence and looked down at his slightly panicked expression (something which I really wasn’t used to seeing), I figured out that might not be the case.

Either way, we were already here and there was no way in hell I was backing out now. 

“Come on,” I hissed out, holding my hand down as if Troy could grab it. It was out of reach, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Troy shot me a look and I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled in my chest. He grabbed the fence and hiked himself over it. By then I was already down and waiting for him, the hood of my jacket hiding my face. Troy didn’t have one--probably should’ve warned him about it, but it was too late now.

“I can’t believe you’ve talked me into breaking into a pool… I don’t even really care for swimming.” I gave a nonchalant shrug, holding my head high as I led him to said pool. I felt confident this night. The moon was high in the air, I’d successfully broken into the pool after sneaking away from my mother, and Troy was here. The only thing that could’ve made the night better was an upper… but I had none available and I knew how Troy felt about it, so that was a pass. 

“You too good to do anything bad Mr. Farm Boy?” I laugh, grinning widely as I began tugging off my shirt. I can feel Troy’s eyes on me. Of course I can. I could feel them on me from miles away if I really tried hard enough, but I let him pretend he was being subtle about it. I’m nothing if not a good friend, ya know?

“I try not to get into trouble.” Troy told me once pulling his eyes away from me. I just looked at him as I kicked off my shorts before diving into the water, sighing as the water began to sooth my skin.

“Going to have to change that…” I murmured, whether to myself or to Troy I’m not really sure, but I look up at sky above, seeing only a few stars dotted throughout thanks to the lights of the city.

Troy was from more of a country area, somewhere south of San Diego. He often mentions how you could see the stars so clearly unlike you can in the city. Some days I’m envious. Some days I wonder what it’d be like to live on his family’s ranch. And then I remember that it’s a survivalist commune and wake the hell up from that daydream. 

There was a light splash as Troy dropped himself into the pool next to me, but he just leaned against the wall. I turned my head, trying not to duck beneath the water, my eyes flickering over him, taking in the sight of him actually relaxed, a real relaxation, not like the kind that he just faked and pretended and was really on his guard the entire tie. He looked good this way. 

He caught me staring, but I didn’t turn away, instead stealing his gaze with my eyes and a slight smile. Troy seemed to freeze in the water before letting out a breath. I ended the floating on my back and waded over to him, hovering in front of him playfully, lightly splashing my hand at him. 

“Nice to see you acting like a human being and having fun for once.” I teasingly shot at him, wincing in good humor at his shot back.

“Nice to see you not high for once.” There was a grin on his face as he said it and I stood in front of him. My now wet, long hair hung slightly in front of my face and Troy eyed it before impatiently brushing it away from my eyes. “You should really cut this mop, Nicky. You’d look so much better--not to mention cleaner--with a good haircut.”

“I like my hair.” I reply back and take a little step forward, enjoying the way that Troy froze, his fingers still in my hair. His skin turned red and my lips twitch, enjoying the rarity that was getting Troy Otto embarrassed. “Do you know what else I like? Other than being high--”

“I could guess…” Troy says but then he makes no move to guess, his eyes locked to my lips and I smile. Bingo. 

“Yeah--I like it too.” And then I lean forward, capturing his breath with my lips. This wasn’t the first time I had kissed him, nor would it be the last, but it was the first time I had kissed him while naked in a pool beneath the stars after breaking and entering.

Illegal things are fun and totally suit me.


End file.
